batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jason Todd
Historia Jason Todd es un personaje de DC Comics creado en 1983 y conocido como "el segundo Robin". El personaje era el reemplazo de Dick Grayson, el Robin original, como aliado de Batman, ya que Grayson había crecido y se había convertido en el héroe Nightwing. En 1989, Todd fue objeto de un controversial desenlace ya que resultó asesinado por el Guason tras una votación telefónica en la que los lectores del comic decidieron su muerte, es importante destacar que aproximadamente 300 votos fueron realizados autómaticamente por una máquina que una persona utilizó para que Jason pierda (5.343 votos contra 5.271). La muerte de Todd, como Robin, fue durante años descrita como "el peor fracaso en la carrera de Batman". Posteriormennte, a principios de la década del 2000, Jason Todd fue resucitado por DC Comics tomando la identidad del antihéroe Red Hood. Jason Todd era el hijo de Willis Tood, un ladrón de poca monta que murió siendo la segunda mano de Two Face, se cree que éste lo mató, y de Catherine Tood, una drogadicta. Una noche Batman lo encontró robando las ruedas de su Batmobile, en vez de enojarse se sorprendió por la habilidad del muchacho y decidió adoptarlo para rescatarlo de la calle. La transición de Jason Todd a Robin duró unos cuantos meses. Su primera aparición fue en el ejemplar #357 de marzo de 1983 (por Conway y Don Newton) pero no se convirtió en Robin hasta el Detective Comics Nº 526 de mayo del mismo año. Fue en Batman Nº 368 de febrero de 1984 cuando Dick Grayson le cedió oficialmente el puesto. Jason comenzó a entrenarse como detective y compaginó su nueva vida con el instituto. thumb|180px|Primer encuentro de Jason y Batman. El Robin rebelde Max Allan Collins, escritor de Batman en 1986 quiso que Jason y Batman fueran opuestos en un principio y que se fueran acercando a medida que el joven se integraba en su nueva vida. En efecto, su primer encuentro sucede cuando, realizando su visita anual al Callejón del Crimen, Batman encuentra un hábil joven delincuente (Jason) robando las ruedas del Batimóvil. Jason formó parte de Los Nuevos Titanes durante una breve temporada en la que Wonder Girl montó un nuevo equipo tras la ruptura del anterior. El nuevo Robin ayudaría a los Titanes a derrotar al Hermano Sangre por enésima vez. Todd era más proactivo y agresivo que anterior portador del manto. Fue incluso capaz de vencer sólo a Mongul usando la flor Piedad Negra en el especial de Superman Annual #11: "For the man who has everything". Muerte thumb|left En Batman # 426 (1988) los riesgos innecesarios, además de código moral y de todavía no haber superado la muerte de sus padres llevaron a Batman a suspenderlo temporalmente de sus funciones. Vagando por su antiguo barrio, el muchacho acabó descubriendo que Catherine Todd no era su madre biológica. Ni corto ni perezoso, investigó quién podía haber sido amante de su padre. Había comenzado "Batman: A death in the family" (1989). Las candidatas a madre de Jason eran tres y, por supuesto, la última que visitó fue la correcta. Se trataba de Sheila Haywood, una voluntaria que vivía en Etiopía después de un pasado oscuro y a quien le hacía chantaje el Joker. Ella lo traicionó y se lo entregó al Joker por lo que no pudo defenderse, aún antes de explotar Jason recibió todo el impacto intentado salvar a su madre. Luego de esto Batman buscó al Joker e intentó matarlo, lo dejó thumb|280px en un helicóptero a punto de explotar, milagrosamente el Joker sobrevivió. Tras su muerte, Jason pasó a engrosar la lista de traumas que arrastraba Batman desde la muerte de sus padres, convirtiéndose en el mayor fracaso en su carrera. Además, afianzó su enemistad con el Joker, a quien debía la muerte de Robin y la paraplégia de Batgirl. De este modo, Jason ha seguido presente de forma explícita en la vida de Batman. Resurrección thumb|left|198px|Como Red Hood. En Batman: Hush (2002), Jason hace su primera aparición después de muerto. Se enfrenta en combate a Batman, pero finalmente es reemplazado por Clayface, razón por la que Batman llega a pensar que siempre fue Clayface quien se enfrentó a él. Sin embargo la tumba de Jason se encuentra vacía. Con motivo de la serie Crisis Infinita se ha revelado que cuando Superboy Prime golpeó las barreras entre los mundos, permitió a Todd volver de entre los muertos luego de 6 meses de su muerte (Batman Annual #25). Tras la resurrección pasó alrededor de un año en un hospital hasta que Talia Al Ghul lo encontró y curó metiéndolo al Pozo Lazaro donde se bañaba Ra's Al Ghul en el mismo instante. Todd buscó venganza del Joker por haberlo matado y de Batman por no haberlo vengado. En la confrontación final, Batman salva al Joker de ser asesinado por Todd. Pero el Joker activa un explosivo puesto por Todd desapareciéndo ambos. 'Como Red Hood' thumb|180pxEn A Year Later, luego de la Infinite Crisis, Jason se encuentra en New York donde usurpa la identidad de Nightwing. Ambos ex Jóvenes Maravilla se enfrentan y finalmente Jason le devuelve el manto de Nightwing a Dick. En la serie War Games (anterior a War Crimes) regresa para vengarse de Batman bajo la identidad de Red Hood en el arco Under the Hood. Luego en Countdown to Final Crisis porta el traje de Red Robin de un universo alterno, hecho originalmente para él. En Battle for the Cowl, Jason Todd lucha por el manto de Batman al igual que Dick y Tim, pero con métodos mas violentos y el uso de armas de fuego, algo que desaprobaron Dick Grayson y Tim Drake, quienes pelean contra Jason Todd. Finalmente Dick Grayson lo derrota, Jason cae al agua desde un precipicio y Dick es quien toma la nueva identidad de Batman. 'Años siguientes' Jason sobrevivió a su caída y abandonó su pretensión de ser Batman. Dick era Batman ahora, y Jason se propuso convertirse en su competencia directa. El re-diseñó su identidad de Red Hood, llamando la atención mediante la creación de un traje muy similar al conjunto original de Red Hood que el Joker había utilizado. Para completar su transformación, incluso se encontró una compañera. Ésta era Scarlet, la hija de un criminal y víctima de la práctica de mutilación del profesor Pyg. Su intención era que se conviertan en el nuevo dúo dinámico de Ciudad Gótica, suplantando al antiguo. Con su nueva pareja, Jason volvió a sus métodos brutales y letales para lidiar con los criminales, pero ahora integra algo nuevo. Usa los medios de comunicación e Internet, exponiendo sus métodos al público para demostrar como deben ser tratados los criminales. La opinión pública se pone de su lado, especialmente después de que él muestra como Batman y Robin protegen al Pinguino de él y Scarlet. Eso duró hasta que localizó a un criminal que se le había escapada, para terminar lo que había empezado. Batman y Robin llegaron para detenerlos, y luchan los dos dúos. La lucha fue a favor de Jason. En lugar de que los dos héroes lo capturen, él los atrapa y los encierra, para apartarlos de su camino momentáneamente. Su plan era dar a conocer al mundo mediante una TwitCam, la identidad de Batman y Robin, si el público ofrecía la suficiente atención a la misma. Fue entonces cuando Jason y Scarlet fueron emboscados por un asesino llamado Flamingo. Él le dio dos disparos con un rifle de francotirador a Jason, destrozando su casco. Mientras que Batman y Robin escapan de la trampa, Todd y Scarlet tratan de combatir a Flamingo. Sin embargo, Flamingo no sufre daños debido a estar con el cerebro lavado para que no sufra dolor ni le moleste, y fue sólo gracias a la llegada de Batman y Robin que no fueron asesinados. Jason utiliza al Dúo Dinámico como una cubierta, pero al final es atrapado. Scarlet se escapó, y Jason es trasladado bajo custodia policial. Cuando es trasladado, Jason le grita a Dick que si los pozos de Lázaro podían revivir a los muertos (una verdad a medias), entonces ¿por qué no lo había hecho con Bruce? Redención Jason presenta una apelación para no ser trasladado a Arkham Asylum, donde queda en observacion por meses. Batman lo visita allí para informarle que está en Arkham para su propia protección. Jason señala que ha superado todas las pruebas psicológicas en varias ocasiones y que no hay razón para mantenerlo en lo que él llama "jaula de raros". thumb|left|180pxJason es transferido a una cárcel de Ciudad Gotica y, a su llegada, los indices de suicidios comienzan a elevarse. Varios homicidios se producen debido a los muchos intentos fallidos de los reos en vengarse del antiguo Red Hood. El número de muertos de Jason se acrecenta cuando un día envenena la comida de la cafetería, matando a 82 reclusos. Es transferido de regreso a Arkham, pero en el trascurso, logra escapar con la ayuda de varios mercenarios. Los mercenarios revelan que tienen órdenes de llevar a Jason con la persona que los contrató y que él no está en peligro. Jason se libera y lucha contra ellos hasta que Batman y Robin llegan. Una vez que los sicarios son sometidos revelan que tiene secuestrada a Scarlet, el ex compañera de Jason. Dick, Damian, y Jason van al deposito de armas de Red Hood, donde él ensambla un traje compuesto a base de su traje de motorista y el traje de Capucha Roja. Los tres intentan rescatar a Scarlet. Después de derrotar a los mercenarios, Red Hood rescata a Scarlet y se escapan en un helicóptero. Batman y Robin intentan perseguirlos, pero Red Hood les dice que él plantó bombas en Ciudad Gotica hace varios meses. Scarlet quiere quedarse como la compañera de Red Hood. Ella y Red Hood escapan hacia destino desconocido. Dick no hace nada, suponiendo que Jason ha entrado en el camino de la reforma, y que a la larga la Familia de Batman volvera a reunirse.thumb|318px|Mientras entrenaba con All Caste. Jason trata de compensar sus pecados junto con los Outlaws, un equipo de héroes rebeldes, que incluye a Arsenal y Starfire. El símbolo de color rojo en su pecho ahora cambia formando un murciélago, en representación de su incómoda reconciliación con la familia de Batman. A pesar de que conserva su estilo agresivo en la lucha, es claro en el primer número de "Red Hood and the Outlaws" que no ha dejado de usar la fuerza letal en contra de sus adversarios. En dicha emisión, Jason usó sus armas de fuego en un acto de legítima defensa al matar a tres miembros de una pandilla criminal. En el número dos siente compasión y respeto por sus ex entrenadores, y se ve obligado a ponerse en un estado zombi, lo que implica decidir cuando utilizar la fuerza letal al igual que lo hizo Huntress. Para lograr esto, sacrificó su recuerdo más preciado de sus días como Robin (una memoria feliz de él y Bruce como padre e hijo), dándose cuenta de que sus emociones en conflicto le estaban impidiendo hacer lo que había que hacer para lograr el "bien mayor". Poderes y Habilidades *'Gran condicion física': Al igual que su antiguo mentor, en el combate ha demostrado que es físicamente thumb|198px|Red Hood (Capucha Roja).superior a los atletas olímpicos. Su fuerza, reflejos y resistencia son más o menos comparable a la de Dick Grayson. *'Maestro en Artes Marciales': Jason Todd es un altamente calificado combatiente entrenado por Batman y expandido sus habilidades, por entrenadores de su mismo calibre. A pesar de que siempre fue el Robin más peleador, después de su resurrección, él ganó una mayor capacitación y se demostró a sí mismo ser mucho más hábil que antes. *'Experto Acrobata': En su formación como Robin se le habían enseñado acrobacias y rutinas de gimnasia. *'Habilidades de Detective': Al ser entrenado por Batman en el arte detectivesco es uno de los mejores detectives junto con los de la Batfamily. *'Alto Nivel de resistencia': Jason Todd posee la fuerza 130 Kg por golpe. *'Idiomas': Impartido por Batman, Jason habla con fluidez varios idiomas: inglés, francés, alemán, italiano y un poco de ruso. *'Vehículos': Jason posee una gran variedad de vehículos automóviles y barcos. *'Armamento': Jason, a través de Thalia Al Ghul, consigue una gran variedad de armamentos y gadgets, que van desde el nivel civil al armamento militar, y equipos de computacion avanzada. Entre sus armas favoritas esta su daga, similar a los cuchillos de Ra's al Ghul. Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Batman Inc/Miembro